True Colors
by Kitten's Pumpkin Party
Summary: Izaya was missing for 6 months, then out of the blue shows up at Shinra's home, only to realize he is no longer normal, or human. warning: Dullahan hybrid Izaya
1. Chapter 1

A tall blond slammed the apartment door behind him shut; not caring if it broke. It wasn't his place. It was Izaya Orihara, the bane in his existence. Once again the raven haired pest want there, and no matter ho many time Shizuo went back to the apartment he could find out what happened to the louse. 'Damn Flea, where did you go?' he thought to himself as he made his way to his friend's home. 'Shinra had to have heard from him by now.'

About six months ago the little pest disappeared, kid-napped maybe, hopefully dead in the ex-bartenders' opinion. He hate to admit it but everyone needed Izaya back right now. Gangs are now picking fights with one another, blaming one another for things the other didn't do. Izaya was the best informant, and without the proper information innocent people die. So much violence too, the crime rate was getting to high, people began to fear going knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to brake it again. Greeted by the normally happy underground doctor. Shinra must be tried of the violence too, a lot of people to fix up. ''Shizuo come on in, my daring Celty is making dinner, want to join? '' he asked. ''Sure.'' the blond replied as he entered.

At the dinner table the headless Dullahan set the dinner plates in front of the boys seated at the table. ''So any news about the Flea?'' Shizuo asked. Shinra let out a sigh ''Not a thing. He's completely of the grid. His boss is even putting word out on the street. Who ever finds him will get a great deal of cash. Looks like their despite to find him too.'' Celty typed on her phone '' I over heard some gang members talking about that. Finding his is really that important?'' she asked.

''Sort-of. Everyone just needs that damn information he gives them. Without it everyone is just attacking whoever they feel wronged 'em.'' The body guard said. ''Well once the damn louse shows his face I'll make sure to pound into the ground.'' Shinra laughed abit ''Well something will never change.'' Shizuo rolled his eyes in response ''You know he disserves a good beating for everything he did to ruin everybody's lives.''

Before the brunette could open his mouth everyone was startled by the banging at the front door. Shinra and Shizuo stood up and walked to the door as Celty stayed in the kitchen. The blond opened the door, just for a bloody body to fall inside the door way. Dropping what it was carrying. In the right hand a blood covered switch blade, one Shizuo knows too well, and in the left something wrapped in Izaya's famous trade mark jacket. The pale face man groaned in pain, He was covered in blood, possibly his own.

Shizuo was stunned. This was man was Izaya, he looked so different. For one he looked weak. As if a simple touch would make him shatter into a million pieces. He was paler then normal, his hair was longer, it brushed over his eyebrows and he was covered in bloody. Shinra ran to get his medical supplies as Shizuo gently moved Izaya inside along with whatever was so important that he was carrying. Celty came out to assist Shinra and lead Shizuo to the operation table to set the passed out information broker down.

Shinra and Shizuo worked effetely to get all the blood off of Izaya. realizing as they cleaned, none of it was his. Shizuo resided in the living room as Celty began to help Shinra care for the informant. Waiting nervously, he never saw Izaya like that, and what was he caring? Out of curiosity Shizuo walked over to the kitchen table were set down the wrapped up bundle the raven was carrying, before opening it to revel its contents Celty tapped his shoulder then showed the screen of her phone ''Izaya is ok. Just sore and tried. He's still out cold if you want to see him. Just don't kill him.'' she wrote.

The ex-bartender nodded as he fallowed the head-less women back to the room he left Izaya in. Wondering who, or what did this. It couldn't have been a normal person. He wasn't a normal person, he had super strength and he always failed to get the little weasel. How could someone else do it?

''Shizuo..'' Shinra said, looking as pale as Izaya. ''There is something majorly wrong, I just know it.'' Shizuo looked over at Izaya, who was still out cold. Shizuo was a little surprised Izaya looked somewhat innocent while he slept. ''Don't you know what?'' he asked. The underground doctor shook his head ''No clue.''

Shizuo sighed then thought 'I guess we just need to wait till he wakes up then. Damn louse causing trouble even when your sleeping.'

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, its my first Durarara fanfic, if you read my Black Butler fanfic, yes I still am continuing those. Any ways I got an idea for a Durarara fanfic while playing BloodRayne, so tell me what you think and if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya groaned as he cracked his eyes open. His head felt like it was throbbing and the light irritating his eyes didn't help. He wondered his location, he did make it to Shinras' right? Sitting up, he let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. A sight of relief escaped his lips. He was at Shinras', but was Celty's head here too? It better be, he worked hard to find and bring it with him. ''Shinra?'' he called out, hoping for a response. Thankfully he got one.

''Izaya, glad to see your finally up.'' the underground doctor said as he entered the room. The informant looked over to him, letting a small smile rest upon his lips. Shinra was still the same, nothing changed about him. Six months wasn't that long enough for a major change though; and even though Izaya was hiding it well, he was happy. Happy to be free again, he thought he would never see Shinra, Celty, even Shizu-Chan ever again.

''Shinra, I'm glad to see you, how's everyone been with me around eh?'' he asked with a grin, trying to brighten the mood. Shinra smiled widened '' Oh you know the same, but Celty and I are closer then ever.'' he lied ''So, on a more serous note;'' the underground doctor said, allowing his smile to drop a bit ''Where have you been? You just came out of no where covered in blood and passed out on my floor.''

The raven haired man averted his gaze. Not wanting to face his only friend when speaking of the hell he went though, it made him feel weak, but not weak enough to keep it a secret from the only person who could possibly help. ''I was kidnapped and transported to another country. After escaping the facility I was being held captive at I stowed away on a cargo ship to get back to Japan.'' Shinra took note about how uneasy Izaya looked. There was more to it, but he wasn't going to push him into telling, not yet away. ''I'm guessing you ran into some trouble on your way here and had to fight? That would explain all the blood that wasn't your own.'' as he turned to leave the room Shinra added ''You should get some more sleep, just come on out when you feel well rested.'' With that the underground doctor turned of the light.

Izaya lied back down, pondering his situation. He knew what happened, but how could he explain it? Shinra must know by now. If not he'll know soon enough, and Celty...she'll have her head and leave. Shinra wont be to happy about that. After about ten minutes of lying down restlessly on the bed Izaya got up and dressed himself in the cloths that were set out for him. Making his way to the door, already hearing Shinra talk, and some else. Shizuo? The monster wouldn't attack him now right? He would be stopped by Shinra if he tried.

As he made his way to the living room, Izaya saw the trio. '' He seems uneasy, its possibly he was tortured .'' Shinra said. ''I could bet some sense into him if that's the case.'' Shizuo added. Then Celty made her input. Typing it out on her phone. Stepping into the light of the living room, the informant made his presence known.

He didn't say anything, he just waiting for one the three to say something; or for Shizuo to attack. '' Izaya, I see your well enough to walk, but you should really get more sleep.'' Shinra said, finally braking the silence that engulfed the room. ''I'm fine, so where is it?'' the raven haired man asked.

''Where's what?'' the ex-bartender asked. Izaya looked him dead in the eyes. ''I know your little protozoan brain is smart enough to comprehend the subject Shizu-Chan, my jacket and what it was wrapped in it.'' Shizuo balled his fist, holding himself from hitting the informant, even if he really, really wanted too.

''Its on the kitchen table.'' The Dullahan typed. Moving to the kitchen Izaya grabbed the bundle that rested upon the table. With a deep breath Izaya turned around. Holding the bundled safe and secure. ''I guess your all curious of this right?''

As he excepted they nodded. Both Shizuo and Shinra's eyes were locked with Izaya's. Celty was looking towards the bundle. Feeling oddly drawn to it. ''Well Celty your years worth of searching has come to an end thanks to me.'' The informant said as he un-wrapped the bundle. Revealing what the Dullahan been searching desperately for. Celty's head.

* * *

** To answer a question by one reviewer, just read my bio, I think it will some what help. Any ways tell me what you think so far, and I hope this chapter was fine, and there was little spelling errors. I write then proof read, and some times I just don't find all mistakes I make.**


End file.
